


碎玉琼

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 嘎龙, 昱龙 - Fandom, 晰龙, 龚龙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 军阀少爷x戏子，其他cp都是一句话提到一点罢辽，开放结局，见仁见智。
Kudos: 4





	碎玉琼

**Author's Note:**

> 军阀少爷x戏子，其他cp都是一句话提到一点罢辽，开放结局，见仁见智。

龚子棋乘黄包车到长青殿的时候，正看到一个眼熟的年轻小武生在门口搬水牌。  
今儿的唱段是《西厢记》，水牌上顶头端正漂亮地写着角儿的名字，还描着一圈金边将他的与众不同昭告天下。  
曳云班郑云龙。  
龚子棋看见这几个字，心口就没来由地一暖，小武生见了他，快活地同他打招呼。  
“龚少爷来了。”  
龚子棋微一颔首，打发了他一枚袁大头，怕这两句话的功夫耽搁了楔子似的，着急忙慌地往内室走进去。  
他到的不算晚，还有不少桌椅正空着。他寻了个不错的位置坐下，安安静静地等待着这出戏开锣。  
说实话，龚子棋不怎么懂戏，平日里也不爱看，当下只没什么精神地喝茶。  
没一会儿，崔莺莺袅袅婷婷地从出将门出来了。  
龚子棋忽然就有了兴致似的坐直了，手中的茶杯也搁在了八仙桌上。他看那崔莺莺宜喜宜嗔，一颦一笑，只觉得心都给他偷了去。  
那是张生的崔莺莺，也是他龚子棋的郑云龙。  
警署向来繁忙，一出折子戏他只看了两折就不得不回去处理公务。  
近来他心绪颇杂，小部分是因为心知快开战了，大部分是可信度极高线人密报提到一份共党名单，其中的一个名字和今早看到的水牌上勾金的名字是同一个。  
他早该猜到，只是不愿意罢了。不过有些事情，总是要做个了结的，不管是什么样的了结。  
华灯初上的时候，龚子棋终于将最后一份公文签字盖章装进牛皮纸袋。  
离开警署后他没回家，却向着长青殿的方向去了。  
今夜是他和郑云龙约定每周见面的日子。  
二更的鼓声响过，他就进了郑云龙的厢房。郑云龙跪坐在榻上等着他，见他推门进来，笑出一对梨窝。  
你来了。  
他可真好看，月光从窗棂间淌下来落了他满身，顺着他微微屈起的腿弯汩汩涌着，象牙那么白的身子拢了一层薄芒，浸了水一样闪着。  
龚子棋走到床前，伸手去碰他。指尖颤着，轻轻地，像是去碰门檐下的那盏据说是隋唐时琉璃八角宫灯。  
玲珑世人叹，艺绝神仙惊。  
当真不假。  
他碰到他，引来他瑟缩的战栗，像风雨中蝴蝶艰难地扇动翅膀。郑云龙不愧是曳云班的当家花旦，柳活儿是城中顶尖的不说，身量也是一绝，透光的薄纱歪歪斜斜罩在身上，倒比不着寸缕还勾人。  
腿根处那雪花膏似的一抹白，随着龚子棋的动作浮了羞怯的红。郑云龙下意识想躲，却又强忍着不适将自己往人手下送。龚子棋见他这模样，手下微一用力，大拇指的指腹狠狠碾过了那块软肉，换来郑云龙压抑在喉头的一声呜咽。  
“你在你们班主床上，也这般放浪吗？”  
龚子棋的手滑向他的会阴，不轻不重地摩挲着，另一只手去挑他的下巴，往自己面前带。  
郑云龙像折了竹骨的纸鸢跌落在龚子棋怀里，芦苇一样细瘦温软的胳膊缠着他的脖颈，咬着牙不出声。  
班主在他上无片瓦遮身，下无立锥之地，族里其他房的亲眷都对他避之不及的时候收留了他，这份恩情他是如何也还不完的。  
他心知班主是可怜他的遭遇又想起自己年幼时父母早逝的身世才对他怀了恻隐之心，他无以为报，除了会唱戏，也就生得一幅好皮囊，能伺候好了班主他心中也宽慰些。  
班主平日也待他不薄，打一进班月银就从来都是按着角儿的分例发，逢转季了必然去成衣铺给他添置新戏服，生怕在戏台上热着冻着了。  
郑云龙虽感激班主的照拂，但从未起过旁的心思。  
龚子棋见他不说话，手下力道大了几分，分明是要欺负他了。  
“还是说你心中也是装着那个茶庄的王先生？我早便道该是如此了，否则你为何接他送的玛瑙镯？”  
郑云龙低声的絮语从牙缝间掉下来，那王先生是老主户了，今日因着生意不常来，但每月都得听上一回郑云龙的采花调。这几多年来，王先生没少送物件到曳云班，能推的他都推了，有时实在劝不住才千恩万谢地收下。  
前两日乞巧，王先生特意从外省赶回城里，就为了把刚刚得来的镯子送给郑云龙，他实在无法推拒便收下了。  
“你别胡说，我何曾想过要耽搁王先生。我一个下九流的戏子，怎会…”  
一句话没说完，龚子棋的手指又向后去，搭在了隐秘的穴口，试探着浅浅地按下去，按得郑云龙把没说完的话咽回去，软绵绵的尾音都转了个调。  
“谁能得你青眼，那才是无上的幸事，你怎得这般瞧不上自己？”龚子棋说着，低下头温柔地吻在他眼角，像是在吻一捧雪。  
手下的动作也没停下，他摸了床头的玫瑰膏挤出一点，甜香湿软。食指第一个指节挤进去打转的时候，郑云龙痛得咬在龚子棋肩膀上。  
他确实同班主做过那纱帐中的风流事，但班主怜惜他身子，要他的次数也不多。此番离上回也有不少时日了，自然禁不住龚子棋这样弄。  
“哦，看来阿云嘎没有同你日日笙歌啊。”龚子棋有点惊讶，“他怎是这般不懂享乐之人。”  
郑云龙到底面皮薄，听不得这等轻薄之词，颧骨落了一层红脂，撇过脸不去看他。  
“那城北的那个大学生呢？”龚子棋说着，将指头一点点往里送。  
郑云龙开始轻声呼痛，皱着眉求龚子棋轻一点。  
“这就觉得痛了，那一会儿可如何是好？”龚子棋笑着抓了他的手吻了一下，“你还没说呢，那个学生…”  
“蔡蔡还是个小孩儿呢，提他做甚。”  
郑云龙抽回手，又搂在龚子棋的肩头，将脸埋在他颈窝。  
龚子棋又加入两根手指，有一下没一下地戳着那处温热的软肉。玫瑰膏已经在他指间化开，粉白的液体顺着郑云龙的股缝淌下来，一滴滴落在素色罗褥上，晕开成花瓣绽放的模样。  
“但你的戏他可是一场不漏地来听啊，还往戏台上扔过不少银元首饰。”龚子棋像个负气的稚童，手下的动作都变得有些蛮不讲理。  
郑云龙早年因为家中动荡吃过不少苦，但自从进了戏班就是众星捧月的角儿，周围哪个不是把他搁在心尖儿上，唯恐磕着碰着，都快把他惯成手不能提肩不能挑的小少爷了。  
只有龚子棋，在他面前总是棱角分明的样子，拥抱的时候锋利的下颌抵在他肩膀上硌得生疼，温热的吻也总是带着野蛮的侵略性，有时将他嘴唇都嗑出杜鹃花瓣上的血珠。  
欢爱时龚子棋也一样不知收敛，再加上今天还是带着股酸意地故意折腾郑云龙，指尖在内壁恶狠狠地顶了几下，顶得他连搂住自己脖子的胳膊都在颤抖，这才把手撤出来，解下皮带把裤子草草褪到腿弯，将按捺了许久的硬得发痛的东西挤进狭窄的穴内。  
郑云龙喟叹似的在龚子棋耳边吐出一个长长的气声，修剪得很整齐的指甲在他背上留下一串淡粉色的小月牙。  
龚子棋大刀阔斧地干他，掐住他白嫩的腿根一下比一下深地往里撞。郑云龙咿咿呀呀唱戏时好听极了的嗓子在染上情欲是也像融进几滴蜂蜜似的温软甜腻。龚子棋爱听他的声音，将他的腿掰得更开，捞住了腰让他在自己身上坐稳，更加没轻没重地操进去。  
郑云龙咬着牙箍紧了龚子棋的肩膀，下眼睑在月辉下本带着点透明的苍白，现在也泛起一圈暧昧的红晕，眼里早汪了晶亮的泪，要掉不掉地晃着。  
龚子棋掐着他的下巴尖儿让他看着自己，一下下地撞在最敏感的位置。看着他那双眼睛里的泪越积越多，龚子棋轻声问，“你说，你到底喜欢谁？你们班主，还是王先生，还是说那个大学生？”  
郑云龙答不上话，龚子棋顶得他腰眼酸软，眼花缭乱，要不是被搂住腰，他现在可能已经像一捧泉水一样零落在榻间。  
“郑云龙，你到底喜欢谁？”  
随着进去的动作，龚子棋顺势按着郑云龙的肩膀推得他倒在床上。这一下就到了前所未有的深处，郑云龙带着哭腔喊了几个无意义的单音，绷直了脚尖射在龚子棋的小腹上。  
泪水没入鸦青的鬓角，像融化的新雪。郑云龙痉挛地承受着龚子棋大开大合的动作，然后微凉的体液填满了他的最深处。  
他几乎发出濒死的呻吟声，急促地喘息着试图从灭顶的情欲中谋求一条生路，然后强撑着睁开眼，哑着嗓子说我自然是只同子棋好，才昏昏沉沉地在年轻恋人温暖的怀抱中安然睡去。  
龚子棋看着他在月光中朦胧又稚气的面孔，低下头在他眉间落下一个吻。  
他是共党的成员，也是他此生的挚爱。  
龚子棋伸手去摸在他们行荒唐事时从裤子上的枪套中掉在床上的枪，郑云龙肯定从一开始就看到了，甚至后来他的腿一直压在上面，却一句也没有提到它。  
他还对他说，我自然是只同子棋好。  
龚子棋将枪口轻轻抵在毫无防备的郑云龙额际。  
月亮呵，你教教我，要如何才能狠下心来用沾着血的匕首去刺杀一朵玫瑰。  
他的手指慢慢扣在了扳机上——  
这个夜晚，月明风清。


End file.
